The Legend Of Link
by PippyFeather
Summary: Zelda, a young farm girl, has a strange dream about the prince of Hyrule, Link, being trapped in a dungeon. When she sets off to save him things turn out to be a bit of an adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Prince of Hyrule

**Hey, this is my first FanFiction, so welcome to the story The Legend of Link, this is based of a few Zelda games I have played so I'm just going to hope to the Goddesses that this story works. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**The Prince of Hyrule**

The Prince, soon to be King, of Hyrule sat at his desk. He was donned in a silky blue shirt with a red velvet overcoat, black trousers and black leather boots. His name was Link. He was currently looking over the draft of his speech for the coronation. His coronation was in two days. Link sighed as he put down the parchment. His father, and previous King, had passed on a year ago of a horrible illness and his mother had died after child- birth; he had been too young to rule so the Chancellor Cole was given all the power to make the political decisions. Link had never like him, and the fact he wore two top hats was quite weird. Link had never asked why, he didn't want to seem rude or anything. He had just got up when there was a knocking on the door and it opened to reveal none other than, Chancellor Cole. He was dressed in his usual outfit of a dark green waistcoat, a lighter green jacket with white cuffs and a red jewel in the centre, red trousers with a yellow waist band, white shoes and his two green top hats. He looked up at Link (the only persons he'd met that was shorter than him), and smiled.

"Ahh. Your Highness," he said, with a little bow, "I have something to show you."

"And what would that be?" Link asked, curiously.

"Come with me, I'll show you." was the Chancellor's reply.

He walked out of the room, the young Prince followed, his curiosity piqued. They walked out to the castle grounds, passing the saluting guards. They walked round to the back of the castle, a place where Link had only been a few times. The Chancellor stopped when they a place with lots of bushes around. Link frowned.

"Err... what did you want to show me exactly...?" he asked looking at the shrubbery in confusion.

Cole smiled as he pushed back the green plant revealing a set of stairs going underground. He gestured towards it and Link reluctantly went down the stone stairs. He got to the bottom of them and turned and found that Cole was no-longer there. He frowned and started to go back up the stairs when all of a sudden something collided with his head. Hard. He fell to the ground, his head throbbing. The last thing he saw before passing out was Cole and a taller man with what looked like an arm made of metal...

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be with Zelda. Please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on. If you want to see what they look like a bit better than my description then I'm just using the Spirit Tracks ones. Link looks so cute in them! If you think this chapters good thank Linebeck's theme listened to it all the way through this chapter. I'll try to put the next chapter up by Wednesday night or Thursday, but I might get I up before them. Bye and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Young Farm Girl

**Hiya everyone, sorry for not updating yesterday I was really busy and didn't have anytime to update. My mum was all like, 'let's go for a walk', so I had to go outdoors, **_**yay.**_** Anyway enough of my rambling here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter so... I, PippyFeather, don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise if I did your game would be interrupted every five seconds by me running up and hugging Link, he's so **_**cute**_**!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Young Farm Girl**

I was lost, to put it simply. Well... in my dream, I hope it is a dream. I had been wandering around this strange, old house for _ages_. There was no way out and each room was the same as the last; broken floor boards, no windows, a rickety chandelier with flickering candles and paintings, not the nice scenery ones, but the ones of people, who's eyes' always seemed to follow me. I got to another door, I opened it expecting it to be the same as all the others, but it wasn't. It was pure white with nothing inside it; no lights, no other door, nothing. I heard a loud bang behind me and saw that the door had closed. I went back to the door to get out of this room, since it seemed like the only exit, but it was gone. In fact the whole wall was gone, I turned to look around the rest of this 'room' but this time there was something it was a small pedestal with a flat round basin. I walked over to t and saw my reflection in the water it held. I touched the water with the tip of my finger and ripples appeared disorienting my reflection. When the water settled again the reflection had changed. Instead of seeing myself I saw what looked like Hyrule castle. The patrolling guards dressed in their uniform; red for captains and green for the rest, the maids and servants looking after the garden, the elegant stone statues, what I wouldn't give to live there, not that I didn't like it here at the farm but it does get lonely with just horses, cows and cuckoos to keep me company. The water then swirled around and now the reflection was of a dungeon. I then heard a voice.

"Help me, I'm in the castle dungeons." It said.

"Who are you?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm Link, Prince of Hyrule."

"Wait, the _Prince_? What are you of all people, doing in a dungeon?"

"The Chancellor," he replied bitterly, "but you have to hurry I don't have much time left to send this message. There is a hidden passage behind the castle."

The reflection changed once again. This time showing a staircase behind some bushes. The room, if you could call it that, started to fade to black. The last thing I heard before waking up was Link's voice.

"HURRY!"

Zelda awoke from her sleep suddenly. She looked around and sighed in relief.

'Only a dream,' she thought, 'but it all seemed so real... should I go to the castle? Or stay here? But what happens if it was real, I could go in the morning I suppose... NO! Don't put this off Zelda, the Prince sounded like he was in trouble and it will be quieter at night.'

She got up and took of her white, frilly nightshirt and put on her dark green dress with lighter green sleeves, put on her brown leather shoes, her brown belt which had a golden clasp holding it together and her green hat, which flopped down behind her. Picking up her bright red lantern, she went outside and set off towards the castle, not knowing about all the trouble she was getting herself into.

**Thanks for reading, sorry again it's a little late. I'll try to get the next chapter up on Saturday; our teachers gave us homework for over the holidays so I'll have to do that tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, I would hug you but the monitor's in the way so, yeah. Please review, I'll try to write out the next few chapters if I have time so you don't have to wait so long for an update. Bye!**


End file.
